


The World Around Me is Black

by goopyie



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst?, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, amaimon is actually a sweet cinnamon roll, buts it not permanent, everyone thinks they have been betrayed, he wears glasses, hopefully, i dont even know how this will end, i dont even know how to tag, rin is blind?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopyie/pseuds/goopyie
Summary: Rin loses his sight during a mission, though its only temporarily. When he awakes in the hospital he forgets what happened and freaks out. He ends up running away and and taking shelter with Amaimon.





	1. All Black

**Author's Note:**

> So i have this posted on my wattpad and decided i'd also post it on here. If you wanna check it out on there (it has some really god awful notes) then my Wattpad name is Insane-son.

Having been unconscious for a month, Rin's classmates had doubt that he would wake up any time soon. However, shortly after his classmates came to visit him, Rin finally regained consciousness.

"Rin! Rin can you understand me?! Its me! Shiemi! Are you okay?! What happened?! We were so worried that you wouldn't wake up-" She was cut off by Rin.

"There's no need to worry, I'm fine." He chuckled while he gave a smile and held up a peace sign.

"Are you really okay? You're not lying?" All of them asked, practically in unison.

"Yep, perfectly fine! Though there is something I'd like to know. Is there something covering my eyes?" He asked this with a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about stupid," He was lightly whacked on his head by Bon "Nothing is covering your eyes."

"Eh, then... why can't I see anything?" His eyes were wide with fear and confusion. He mind was racing with questions. _Where am I? Why were they worried about me? Was I in an accident? Where is Yukio?! Whats happening?!_

His friends stopped their joyous smiles and laughter. All they could do was look at him with pitiful eyes.

_"Poor Rin."_ They all thought

"What happened to me?! Where am I?!" He stands up and starts feeling around for Kurikara, but he cant find it. "What did you do to me!"

"We didn't do anything to you, Idiot!" Bon screamed at him which wasn't helping Rin calm down at all. It was just making things worse.

"Liars! You probably tested some weird medicine on me to see if it would affect me since I'm a not normal! This is all your fault!" Rin started to scream louder, attracting attention from other people and nurses.

"Rin! Calm down! We didn't do anything! Please calm down!" Shiemi screamed. She started to tear up. She just wanted Rin to listen.

Rin stops thinking about everything except for escaping. _How do i escape?_

_**"Behind you..."** _

_A voice? Where's it coming from?_ He turns around and feels around. _There's a window here. I don't know how high up I am, but its my only way to escape._  He jumps out the window hoping to land in a bush or something soft.

During the ruckus, Yukio and some other exorcists were attracted to the scene. The only thing they were able to see was the back of Rin jumping out the window.

"Ugh..." _I think i hit a rock? Anyway i need to run. Which way though?_

_**" This way..."** _

"Huh? who said that?!" He looks around. _Tch. Whatever its my only hope to get away from here._  He follows the voice to the best of his ability.

Yukio watched from the window as his brother ran into the nearby forest. _Stupid brother. Now the whole Vatican will be after him._

______________________________

Out of breath from running, Rin stops to take a break. He sits on a nearby rock and starts contemplating what he should do next.

_**"Keep running..."** _

_That voice again, where's it coming from?_ "Who are you?" He growled, but there was no response. "Why should I even listen to you? How do I know that you aren't trying to get me caught?!"

_**"I'm the only one who can protect you... The only one..."** _

Rin wasn't about to listen to some voice in head. That was until he heard footsteps in the direction of the Hospital. He begins to run once more. _I can't let them catch me! I won't be used as a test subject!_  However, before he could even make it a few feet he trips down a hill.

"Ugh... Ah...Ow..." He rubs the back of his head. _Ow Ow Ow. It hurts... I know I'll heal soon but I wish Yukio was here to patch me up. I want Yukio. I wanna go home. But I can't because they'll try to turn me into a test subject. I'm sure they will. They never wanted a monster like me to become an exorcist anyway. That's it, I'm making up my mind. I'm not going home until I'm sure its completely safe._  He nods his head as confirmation that he understands what he just thought and that he won't go back on his word.

He gets up and dusts himself off and begins to walk. _I wonder where I am? What am I gonna do from now on? I can't exactly trust anyone. But i can't see where i'm going either... What do i do..._

"Oof..." Rin falls to the ground and rubs his head. _Did i walk into a tree just now?_

"Ah, Rin. What are you doing in my forest at this time of night?"

_Huh, wait that voice. It can't be. Can it?'_ "A-Amaimon? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be." _**"Pop."**_

_Ah, was that him popping a lollipop in his mouth. I guess he hasn't changed... Wait, doesn't that mean he'll want to fight me..._  Rin takes a battle position, getting ready to fight Amaimon.

"What are you doing? I'm over here if you want to play with me."

Rin's cheeks turn red, embarrassed that he couldn't even find where Amaimon was. He had just run into him for gods sake. How did he not know where he was. "I-I knew that I was just seeing if you were paying attention!" He turns around to face him and gets closer.

Amaimon can now clearly see Rin's face. He notices that his eyes are a milky colour. "Hey, is something wrong with his eyes? They don't look as bright as usual. Like somethings covering them."

"Oh, uh. They're fine... " _As if i'd divulge my weakness to someone that could easily harm me._

"So, if you're eyes are fine, then why didn't you know where i was even after you had run into me?" he asks with a confused look on his face.

"If you're trying to imply that I am an idiot, you are wrong." He lets his defenses down and sits on a nearby rock, deciding to tell Amaimon. _Maybe i'll get lucky and he won't try to fight me._ "I can't see right now. So if you want to take advantage of my weak state go ahead. You probably won't get a chance like this ever again."

"I'm not into beating someone up if they're in a weak state. I don't get the satisfaction I want. But thanks for offering."

_Oh wow, he actually has manners. You learn something new everyday._

"Anyway what are you doing in my forest? You haven't answered me yet."

"Ah... That is none of your business..."

"Rin, you can't even see. How are you supposed to survive the forest without help." He pauses. _I may have just thought of something fun to pass the time._  A small smirk appears on his face. "Rin, do you want me to help you."

"Huh? Why would i do that! You're so creepy, and you've tried to kill me multiple times!" _Though it really isn't such a bad idea. If he does decide to help me, that'd be really great._  "Though if you want to help me, i'd be kind of glad. You'd probably want something in return though, right? You wanna play with me when I'm in better shape?" He mutters.

"Hmm... Sounds good, but no. I'll help you for nothing."

"Why would you even help me, we're enemies."

"Lets just say this is very interesting. Oh, but you have to ask me in a very nice tone, or i won't." He smirks.

"Fine." He turns his head away and blushes. _This is so embarrassing having to ask this guy for help._ "Will you please help me Amaimon?"

He chuckles. _Rin is pretty cute when he blushes. This might just be worth the effort._ He picks Rin up bridal style and flies to a nearby by building. He walks toward a hidden door and pulls a key from his pocket. He sticks the key into the door's lock and turns it, causing the door to fling open with a _**"Poof!"**_

Inside is a apartment that only had a couch, bed, table, and other necessary amenities.

"What just happened? What was that sound?" _Why does it smell so sweet all of a sudden?_

"I used a key my brother gave me. It leads to this apartment he lets me use for when i come to play. There isn't really anything here so you should be fine to walk around on your own." He sets Rin down and watches him wobble around for a little bit. _Oh wow, He's like a baby learning to walk._  He chuckles to himself.

Oh course since Rin was so clumsy he ended up tripping over nothing."Dammit, this sucks." he mutters.

Amaimon looks at a clock he had on the wall. "Its late, you humans need sleep right? To replenish your energy or something? There's a bed in the room over here." He walks over to Rin and helps to lead him to the bed. "I'll be out for a while, so if you need me you'll just have to wait until i return."

Rin finds the bed and sits on it before laying down. _I guess Amaimon isn't so bad after all._ Amaimon soon leaves after taking one last glance at 

_Ah, this bed smells really sweet, no doubt because Amaimon sleeps here._  He blushes. _W-why am I thinking about his smell?! That's it, I'm just going to sleep now!_  Rin buried himself in the covers, soon dozing off into a dream world where everything was made of candy.


	2. What was that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin wakes up and gets his sight back, but it doesn't last long. He also ends up falling and knocking himself out.

Rin opens his eyes. _Ugh. Why's it so bright?_ He hovers his hand above his eyes, effectively blocking out most of the light. _Wait.... Why can i see light?_ He sits up quickly and looks around. _Huh? I... I thought i was blind?_ He stands up and walks to a nearby mirror. _M-my eyes.... They're white? Doesn't that mean I'm still blind? I don't understand... why.. no how is this possible?_

Rin is freaking out, he shouldn't be able to see. That's when Amaimon walks in.

"Hey Rin do you want something-" He looks at Rin and notices how freaked out he is. _Did he forget he was blind? I bet if his head wasn't attached to his body he'd forget it._

Rin jumps and looks to Amaimon. He only gets a glimpse of Amaimon in nothing but boxers then his sight returns to blackness. _Maybe I imagined it. Its best i don't tell him, he'll just think i'm crazy or something._ "Oh, uh... Hi Amaimon. Whats up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted anything to eat. Brother gave me money so i can buy food. Also, I didn't tell him you were here so you don't have to worry about that." _Maybe I imagined him being freaked out, I mean he seems perfectly fine. Yep, definitely fine, his body is definitely fine, wait no i definitely wasn't thinking about that._

"Oh uh, I'm not really all that hungry..." His stomach growls. _Oh you really have to growl now?_ He blushes. "I-i swear i'm not hungry... T-that was... J-just me... yeah i was practicing my growling see?" He attempts to imitate the growl that had come from his stomach.

 _Does he think i'm stupid?_ "Mhm, well I'll go buy you some food anyway, you need the nutrition." 

"Ah wait, uh um... can you stay here?..." He looks down, embarrassed. _W-why did i just say that?! What if he thinks I like him..._ he begins to tear up, afraid he might lose the only person who isn't trying to hurt him. 

 _... is he five?_ He looks at Rin's face. _Wait... is he tearing up?? ugh.... I really can't say no to that face... ugh.._ " Uh, yea I don't mind staying, but what about the food?"

"Oh uh, I can cook... I might need help though since i cant see and all...." _jeez this is so embarrassing why did i have to ask him to stay with me?? I'm such a child..._

 _Rin's cooking huh?... sounds good, kinda like he's my wife or something._ "Sure, you can cook and I'll help so you don't screw up." He walks over to Rin, " Buuuuut, I don't have ingredients. I need to go out and buy some real quick. It'll only take me 20 minutes or so. Can you wait for me?"

"Huh... oh I don't mind..." _It'll give me a few minutes to calm down._

 _"Alright then I'll be back soon..."_ He turns around and begins to walk to the door. During this he snaps his fingers and clothes appear on him. _Hmmm...._ He turns back around and goes back to Rin. He kisses Rin's forehead, "Just a little goodbye kiss, even though I'll be right back." He walks back to to the door and opens it, "Be right back, don't cry too much while i'm gone." He then leaves and closes the door behind him.  
  


 _goddddddd...._ he blushes. _why am i blushing, its not like i like him right?_ He stumbles into the living room and finds the couch. Before he was able to sit down, He noticed that he could see a faint light. _Thats weird..._ He attempts to follow the light. Thats when he tripped over the rug and banged his head on the table. He was out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear this gets better. i swear. maybe.


	3. Your Wish is Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has a dream of the mission that caused him to lose his sight. They also sleep together. Not sexually. Just fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like the only chapter that has i recap of the last chapter. idk my writing style or whatever changed during that time

_A quick recap: Rin woke up from his sleep to find that he could see once again. He was freaked out by this phenomenon and jumped out of his bed to look in the mirror. He found that his eyes were a milky white color. Amaimon entered the room to ask Rin if he was hungry. Amaimon noticed how freaked out Rin was, but just chalked it up to him forgetting he was blind. When Rin hears Amaimon's voice, his eyesight once again leaves. He decided to keep it to himself, thinking that is must have been his imagination. Amaimon asked Rin if he was hungry, which he said no to until his stomach growled. Amaimon tells Rin to wait there while he goes out to get food. Rin attempts to keep Amaimon from leaving by saying he will cook, but Amaimon retorts with saying that they have no ingredients to cook with anyway. Amaimon tells Rin it won't take long and leaves to go get ingredients. Before he leaves, he plants a kiss on Rin's forehead. Amaimon leaves and Rin sighs while walking into the living room. He was about to sit down when he saw a small light. He attempts to follow it, but ends up stripping over a rug and hitting his head on the table. Due to this, Rin is currently knocked out._

_ Currently in the story: _

Amaimon goes into town and gathers up ingredients to make Chili. After paying for the ingredients, he heads back to his home.

During Amaimon's quick shopping trip, Rin is passed out on the floor. Lets take a quick look into his dream. 

_Rin's dream:_

_Rin is on a battlefield. He takes a glance around to see all of his comrades fighting various demons, some of which are laying on the ground unresponsive to the others around them. "N-no... My friends... I don't want to see them in pain_.. _. I have to help them." Rin hears a growl in front of him and quickly responds by turning his head towards the source of the sound. When he turns his head, he finds a gruesome demon in front of him. The demon gives off a low cackle as if lifts up its fist to Rin's face. " **You say you don't want to see your friends suffer, eh? Then why don't i grant you your wish. All i ask in return is that when the time comes, you will find out the truth."** The demon opens his fist to reveal a blinding light. The light being so bright, that Rin had to close his eyes and cover them with his hands. The light soon died down and Rin removed his hands and opened his eyes. However, when he opened his eyes, all he found was darkness around him. Rin could still hear things around him, such as metal clanging against metal, grunts of pain, and various other sounds such as that. **"This is what you asked for, my prince. You didn't want to see your friends suffer, so i granted your wish. Now, its time for you to rest, my prince. When you awaken, you will find out the truth and return home to us."** With that, Rin fell to the ground and the demon cackled once more. " **You were too sweet for your own good, my prince. May you find true happiness with this."**_

_ Back into reality: _

Amaimon returned home from shopping and opened the door. He set the bag of ingredients on the counter and went to find Rin. During this, Rin was just beginning to regain consciousness. He groaned softly and lifted his upper body from the floor while rubbing his head. Amaimon heard a groan and went to find the source of it. Amaimon found Rin laying on the floor, barley conscious. He ran over to Rin and lifted him onto his lap. "Hey, Rin? You okay there? Why are you laying on the floor?" Rin groaned at the barrage of questions. "Can you be a little quieter? My head is killing me." Amaimon quietly apologized and helped Rin stand. "What happened?" Rin sighed. "Well, I was walking. I think I tripped over something and fell. I'm not sure, I just know my head is killing me." Amaimon gave Rin a quizzical look. "How can your head be killing you? Its not physically capable, is it?"Rin softly chuckled. "I didn't mean literally. It just what people say when something hurts really bad." Amaimon nodded and led Rin back to the bedroom. He helped Rin onto the bed before sitting next to him. "You're very clumsy. I'm surprised you aren't dead yet." Rin chuckled and agreed. "It amazes me too. Sometimes I wonder what kind of luck i even have." Amaimon looked at Rin's face. _He looks worn out. Maybe I should let him sleep._ "Rin, you should get some sleep. You look exhausted." Rin scratched the back of his head. "I don't feel tired though. I actually feel like i could run a marathon." Amaimon sighs and shrugs. "If you say so. Oh, if you're still hungry I bought some food. Its mostly beans, but i did buy some sweet food." Rin smiles. _He's actually be really nice, I wonder why._ "Thanks, but I'm not feeling that hungry anymore. Maybe its because of my dream that i lost my appetite." At the mention of Rin's dream, Amaimon's interest peaks. "Rin, tell me about this dream of yours." Rin was confused at Amaimon's sudden interest in him, but nodded anyway. "I don't remember much, but i do remember seeing a hideous demon. It told me that it would grant my wish and that all i had to do was find the truth, or something like that. It held its hand out and there was a bright light, after that i couldn't see anything." Amaimon listened carefully and nodded at the end. "Maybe this has something to do with why you're blind. Well, anyway." Amaimon yawns. "I'm actually quite tired so I think i might take a nap." Amaimon lays down on the bed and pulls the covers over him. "Alright, good night Amaimon." Rin gets up to leave, but is pulled onto the bed. "What're you talking about? You're going to sleep with me. I don't care if you say you're not tired, you look like you haven't sleep in days. Actually, i don't really care about that. I just want to snuggle with something warm." Rin is blushing slightly, but tries to resist. However, Amaimon only holds onto him tighter. Rin soon gives up and relaxes into the position. Amaimon snuggles into the crook of Rin's neck before closing his eyes. "Good night, Rin..." Rin sighs in annoyance, but smiles anyway. "Good night, idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it getting better yet i cant tell. the next chapter might be better idek


	4. Don't Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets glasses. His eyesight it back. Yukio and the rest of the exwires are looking for Rin. They find him and get angry.

Yukio and his class had been searching for Rin for two days straight without a single trace of the half demon. Of course, none of Rin's classmates knew of his Demon lineage. They were simply looking for their friend. However, what would happen to their friendship if they knew the truth? Exhausted from searching, they decided to take a break in a nearby town. Once they arrived, they went to a cafe to replenish their energy. It wasn't a fancy cafe, if anything it was actually quite rundown. They didn't really care all that much for the looks of the cafe, but they did care about the taste of the food that would be served to them. They each placed their order and awaited for their food. 

During this, Rin was just beginning to wake up from a pleasant slumber. He attempted to roll over, but strong arms held him in place. He moved to face the person who was holding him captive and was surprised when he was greeted with a soft smile. 

 _Huh? A smile? I can see? And wait... It's coming from Amaimon?... Whats happening..._ "A-amaimon? A-are you smiling at me? Or am I imagining things?"

Amaimon was surprised when Rin said he could see him smiling. He quickly replaced his smile with his usual emotionless expression before replying to the boy. "No, I wasn't smiling. You must have imagined it. Anyway, are you saying you can see?" Amaimon wasn't going to admit to Rin that he was indeed smiling. And he sure wasn't going to say that it was because he might have been happy. He wasn't quite sure if he was happy, but he was feeling something that he'd never felt before. It made him warm inside and want to protect the small fragile boy next to him. Well, he wasn't that fragile, but he wasn't built as strong as a demon either. He sometimes worried for the young half demon. 

Rin awkwardly chuckled. "Y-yeah... Um... I might be able to see right now? I-i'm not completely sure whats happening." Just as Rin had finished his sentence, his vision began to blur. He assumed it was going to be like yesterday when he could see, but only for a few seconds. However, his vision just remained blurred. It didn't go back to the complete blackness that he had began to know or to the brightness and familiarity of his regular vision. _Maybe My vision is beginning to come back?_ "I-it just became blurry though. Very blurry in fact. I can't really see all that well now." Rin chuckled, trying to get rid of the stiffness and awkwardness that floated about the two of them. "Its probably not that big of a deal, right? It must mean that I'm getting my vision back or something." Rin quickly dismissed any of the negative thoughts that swarmed in his mind and waited for Amaimon to agree with him so as to fully banish his foolish thoughts.

Amaimon hummed in response to the young boy, thinking of what it could mean. He wasn't completely sure as to how the boy could see once more, but he had some ideas. _Maybe it has something to do with his dream from yesterday? Or perhaps its because he's beginning to accept it? This is quite troubling..._ "Rin, this might be a problem. For now, we should get you some of those circular glass things that humans wear so we can improve your vision. I think there was a shop in town and it won't take long to get there." Amaimon released his grip on the half demon and proceed to get out of the bed. 

Rin laid there for a few seconds before sluggishly getting out of the bed. He may have looked composed, but on the inside he was a mess. The negative thoughts he had pushed back rampaged through his mind only creating more chaos. _This isn't something dangerous right? What if it makes me go crazy? What if i end up hurting everyone? What if i end up all alone? I-i couldn't bear being left alone again._

When Amaimon noticed that Rin was just standing there, he turned back around to face him. _He looks normal, but i can feel the worry practically engulfing his entire being._ Amaimon sighed and took a step towards Rin. "Hey Rin, we can have some fun while we're out. I'm sure that this problem will be resolved soon, so don't worry too much about it, okay?" Amaimon reached out and tousled Rin's hair. 

With the reassuring words from Amaimon, Rin snapped out of his chaotic mind and back to reality. He wearily smiled at Amaimon. "Yea, I won't worry too much about it. So, lets go have some fun." 

Amaimon was glad that Rin had seemed to cheer up. Though, he was still a bit worried about how tired he looked. He shrugged the thought off, he didn't need to worry about Rin. After all, Rin was capable of taking care of himself. Or at least, he hoped so. 

Yukio and the Ex-wires had just gotten their food and were beginning to talk. Shiemi being the first to do so.

"D-do you think Rin is okay? He seemed angry at us even though we told him we didn't do anything..." Shiemi looked down at her untouched food.

Bon angrily slammed his fist on the table causing everyone's plates to jump a little into the air before clattering back onto the table. "Don't worry! He's such an idiot that he probably already forgot why he ran away int he first place! We just have to keep searching! I bet once we find him, that idiot will beg on all fours for us to forgive him!" 

Yukio sighed. "My brother isn't the type to come begging on all fours. He'd rather die than do something so humiliating. I believe that once he sees us, he'll go running for the hills once more." 

Shiemi picked at her food while glancing at her fellow classmates. Most of them looked annoyed with Rin while the others looked like they didn't care about what happened to him. _Oh Rin, I wish you would come back. If you would just listen to us, you'd find that we didn't do anything._

While the exorcists were eating, Amaimon and Rin had visited a store that sold glasses and successfully bought a pair that improved Rin's vision. Rin left the building wearing a pair of thick rimmed black glasses. 

Amaimon couldn't keep his eyes off of Rin. The glasses just made him look so small and so cute. He didn't know why he was thinking such things, but he didn't mind them all that much. "Where do you want to go now?"

Like on cue, Rin's stomach growled. Rin lightly blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I, uh, guess to get some food?"

Amaimon smiled at Rin. "Your stomach basically controls your whole life, huh? Lets get some food then. There is a great cafe near here, i think you would like their food." 

Rin stared in awe at the sight that was before him. Amaimon was smiling. His smile was so perfect. You wouldn't expect to find it on a demon, but it just made it all the more interesting. "You've got a nice smile." Rin blurted this out without thinking. He mentally slapped himself because he was trying to keep that in his mind.

Amaimon didn't even know he was smiling, so when the young boy had told him that it was nice he almost ran into a pole. He stood there in the middle of the sidewalk for a few seconds with his mouth gaping open. "Uh... I don't know what to say." 

Rin stared at Amaimon for a good few seconds before looking away. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud. I-i wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable or anything. S-sorry..." Rin began to speed walk away from Amaimon. _That was so embarrassing! Why did i have to say that out loud! I'm such an idiot!_ Rin was mentally kicking himself. 

Amaimon stood there for a few seconds not knowing what to do. However, when Rin started to speed walk away, Amaimon instinctively went after him. "Rin? Why're you leaving me behind?" Amaimon soon caught up to Rin and grabbed his wrist, causing Rin to be pulled toward Amaimon. "Why were you running? Did i do something wrong? Are we still going to go eat? Do you want to go home? Are you okay?"

Rin was surprised when he was hit with the barrage of questions, but after calming down for a few seconds he responded. "S-sorry. You didn't do anything wrong, I was just embarrassed. I'm fine now, we can go eat." 

Amaimon released Rin's wrist. "Alright, lets go eat." Amaimon was curious as to why Rin was embarrassed, but decided that he would ask him later so as to not make him run off again. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the cafe. "We're here." Amaimon pulled Rin into the building and took him to a table. Like a gentleman, he pulled the seat out for Rin and watched as he sat down. He then went to his own seat and waited for a waitress.

The exorcists were just beginning to finish their food when Shiemi noticed something. She pointed towards the back of the cafe. "Look! Its Rin!" They all turned to look where Shiemi was pointing and Rin was indeed there, but someone was with him. That person however, was no regular human. He was the Demon King of Earth, Amaimon! They all jumped from their seats, one of them running off to tell the manager to evacuate everyone. After a few minutes of evacuation, they were alone. 

Rin and Amaimon had yet to notice that people were being evacuated or that Rin's brother and classmates were watching them closely. 

Amaimon impatiently tapped his finger on the table, wondering why it was taking so long for a waitress to arrive at their table. He looked around and quickly noticed that everyone that was once there was gone. Well, except for a group of people across from them. After taking a closer look, he realized they were exorcists. He growled, but not loud enough for the exorcists to hear. 

Rin was patiently waiting when he heard Amaimon growl. He curiously looked toward him and noticed that he was looking somewhere in the cafe. He followed Amaimon's gaze to see none other than the exorcists that he knew as his friends. Rin began to shake in fear of what they had come to do to him. _Are they here to use me as a test subject? Or kill me? Or kill Amaimon?_ He was absolutely terrified. 

Amaimon noticed fear radiating off of Rin so he quickly turned his eyes to face him. He noticed that Rin was shaking, so he grabbed his hand and gave it a light, reassuring squeeze. Amaimon didn't know why Rin was so terrified of his friends, but he knew that he would protect Rin from anything that scared him. "Don't worry, Rin. I don't know why you're so scared of them, but I'll protect you. So don't worry, okay?" Amaimon wasn't usually this nice to people, but Rin was a different story. Sure they were enemies not to long ago, but something about the boy had made Amaimon feel differently about him. Like he couldn't leave him alone even if he wanted to. 

Rin was surprised that Amaimon was reassuring him that things were going to be fine. It made him feel safe from everything. "Yeah. I'll be fine as long as you're here, right?" He squeezed Amaimon's hand. _Everything will be fine. I don't need to worry._ Rin inhaled a deep breath and then exhaled it. He had made up his mind. He wouldn't let his fears control him anymore. He would face them head on without any regrets. Rin stood from his seat and turned to face his friends. Amaimon did the same, but he wore a threatening expression. It basically screamed that if they were to lay a single finger on Rin that had any malcontent whatsoever, that they would be killed in an instance. 

The group of exorcists stood soon after Rin did and looked at Rin as if he had just committed the most disgusting crime ever. They looked at him as though he was a piece of garbage. They felt betrayed. Why would Rin run away from them and go to that demon?! They had thought of him as their friend, their brother. They never once doubted him, but this could not be explained. It was obvious he was conspiring with the enemy. They wouldn't let him live even if he begged on all fours. They took out their weapons and entered into a battle ready stance. "We'll give you one chance to explain yourself! If we find even one thing that even suggests you to be a traitor, we'll kill you on the spot!" 

Rin stared at his friends with a confused expression. What had he done to receive such cruel words? If he remembered correctly, when he tried to run they were still being kind to him. What had changed in that short amount of time? He looked at his dear brother Yukio who only stared back with a look of disgust. His expression said it all. _"You monster! I knew you couldn't be trusted! I should have killed you long ago!"_ Rin was ready to break down crying, but kept it all inside. Instead, he sadly smiled at his friends. "If you knew what i actually was, you wouldn't have given me the chance to explain myself. And so for that, i am thankful. You treated me as one of your own, when in reality i was everything but that. I'm assuming that the reason you have your weapons drawn on me is because i am here with a demon. And not a regular demon, but a demon king. The reason for that is well... Because i had no where else to turn. I ran from all of you because i was frightened of what you would do. I though you had found out and was using me for experiments. However, i can now see that was not the case. I don't know where I'm going with this. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for tricking you. Or something like that." Rin chuckled softly. Amaimon placed his hand on Rin's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.   
  


The exorcists blankly stared at Rin. They weren't expecting a full on speech or an apology either. Everyone except Yukio was confused as to what he meant when he said he was everything but human. Most of them put their weapons away, but Yukio kept his out. He knew his brother better than anyone. He wouldn't just apologize so casually like that. He raised his gun and pointed it at Rin. "If you're truly sorry, then let me shoot you."

Rin was surprised when his brother told him to take a bullet to prove that he was sorry, but he put his hands behind his head anyway. "If its the only way to prove to you that i'm really sorry, then go ahead and shoot me." Amaimon was surprised that Rin accepted, but didn't try to stop him. He knew that Rin wouldn't try to back out of it now, so his efforts would only be futile. 

Yukio place his finger on the trigger. "You're such an idiot, brother." And with that, he pulled the trigger sending a bullet straight at Rin's head. The bullet was for low ranking demons so it wouldn't be fatal to Rin, but it would still hurt and take a few seconds to heal.

The bullet went straight through Rin's head, leaving two wholes at either side. Rin tumbled to the ground, leaving the exorcists standing in disbelief. Amaimon sighed and bent down next to Rin. " I say it'll take about five seconds."  He then began to count. "1..." Cracking noises. "2..." hissing noises. "3..." squishing noises. "4..." a single pop. "5." Rin sat up and rubbed where the bullet had gone through. He was sure that he would be branded as a monster by his friends, but he didn't mind. He had Amaimon now. The only person who worried about him and treated him normally. Someone he could actually be friends with and not have to worry about them finding out about his secret and then watching as the inevitable betrayal occurred once more. 

The exorcists all looked at Rin is disbelief before someone spoke up. "Y-you're alive... H-how is that possible... Y-you... You monster." And with that, the inevitable had begun. They all hated him now. He was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol yeah thats all i have for now.


	5. Minus One Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will his friends continue to be there for him, or will they abandon him?

The exorcists all looked at Rin is disbelief before someone spoke up. "Y-you're alive... H-how is that possible... Y-you... You monster." And with that, the inevitable had begun. They all hated him now. He was sure.

Shiemi looked at Rin with disbelief.  _He's a demon... But... he was so nice to me..._ Shiemi looked at the others, wondering what they were thinking.

Bon was angry.  _That idiot! He tricked us! I can't believe I thought he was my friend!_ Bon seethed at Rin, ready to attack at any moment. 

Shima and Konekomaru didn't know what to think. They had thought that they were all friends, but Rin wasn't human. He was surely using them for a devious plan, but... They just couldn't bring themselves to think badly of Rin.  _Maybe he really was our friend... Maybe we're all overreacting._

Yukio and Shura watched as the exwire's faces all contorted into different emotions.  _What will they do now that they know... Will they abandon him or will they continue to be his friend?_

Rin watched as his once friends all looked at him with different emotions plastered on their faces.  _Its fine... I have Amaimon now, so i don't care if they hate me from now on..._ But that was a lie of course. Rin cared. He thought of all of them as his best friends, the few people he could connect with. It'd tear him apart if they all hated him. But he had to put up a front. If they saw any weakness, they could kill him easily. And being killed by his friends... would hurt more than anything to him.

Amaimon watched Rin closely. He could tell how heartbroken Rin was. He removed his hand from Rin's shoulder, deciding to hold his hand instead. He clasped his hand, giving it a light squeeze.  _I'll always be here for you... Even when others leave you, i'll stay by your side._

Rin felt Amaimon grab his hand. He smiled.  _I'm glad i at least will have him..._

Shiemi cleared her throat and looked at Rin. "R-rin! I-i don't think you're a monster! You're too kind to be! S-so... I want to still be your friend!"

The others all looked at Shiemi, surprised she was the first to talk. Yukio and Shura smiled slightly. Konekomaru and Shima still didn't know what to say. And Bon. Oh boy. Bon was angry. How could she just say that?! He's a demon for crying out loud! He's just using us! But no matter how much he tried to reason with himself that Rin was bad news, there was still a small part of him that wanted to believe. Believe that Rin wasn't planning anything, that he was their friend. But, in the end, he couldn't fight his basic instincts. Rin was bad news. He was a demon, a monster, the thing they've been fighting this whole time. Its impossible for him to just turn around and be all buddy buddy with him after learning this. 

"Shiemi! Don't talk to that monster! Who knows what plans he might have! For all we know, he could be planning to kill us right now!" 

Shiemi's face contorted into that of anger. "For all we know, we're misunderstanding him! For all we know, Rin really does just want to be our friend! For all we know, we're just accusing him of things that aren't true! So stop, Bon! Aren't we his friends?! Haven't we all had good times together?! So why does one thing, one fact, change all of that?! He's still Rin! He's still our friend!" Tears fell down Shiemi's cheeks.

Konekomaru and Shima looked at each other before walking over and standing next to Shiemi. "We agree with her. Rin is still our friend. Its gonna be hard to get used to this new fact, but... He's our friend. And friends can get over anything. Even if that something is that your friend is a demon." 

Shiemi looked at them both before smiling, tears still falling down her face. Shima smiled down at her before looking back at Bon. "What about you? Don't you at least still think of Rin as your friend? Even just a little bit?" 

Bon looked at Shima, Konekomaru, and Shiemi. They were too trusting. Rin was a demon for crying out loud! Demons are known for tricking people! And he wasn't about to let this demon scum harm his friends either. Bon pulled his weapon and faced Rin, dead set on not letting him near them.

Rin smiled sadly at Shiemi, Shima, and Konekomaru. It looked like it'd be a long time before he would be able to be their friend again. He sighed and turned around to face Amaimon. His voice quivered a little as he said, "Lets go Amaimon, it looks like we're not welcome here..." 

Amaimon could tell Rin was upset that not all of his friends were okay with him being a demon. It was probably hard for him to act composed since he's usually so emotional. Amaimon pulled Rin into his chest, giving one last glare to Bon, before teleporting them away from the exorcists. 


	6. Can't It Be Normal Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy stuff. nice.

As they teleported back to their apartment,  Rin's head rested on Amaimon's shoulder. He wasn't emotionally stable quite yet, so Amaimon allowed him to stay there for a bit longer to gather his thoughts and emotions. 

Once Rin had gathered his emotions, he lifted his head off Amaimon's shoulder. "Do you think it would have been better to not tell them?"

Amaimon thought on this for a few seconds before speaking in a low tone. "I wish i could give you the answers to all the questions you seek Rin, but i don't know the answers."

Rin closed his eyes and rested his head back on Amaimon's shoulder. "What if i can't ever see them again? What if they don't  **want** to see me again?"

Amaimon rubbed circles into Rin's back. "Don't worry, we'll find a way for you to see them again. I'll make sure of it." Amaimon bowed his head, planting a chaste kiss on the top of Rin's head. He lingered for a few seconds, taking in Rin's scent, before pulling back. "I promise."

Rin smiled ever so softly as he looked up to Amaimon. "Pinky promise?"

Amaimon gave Rin a lop sided grin. "Pinky promise. I'll get you to see your friends again, one way or another."

Rin Inhaled deeply, before breaking out into a sob, tears welling up in his eyes. 

Amaimon looked at Rin with a worried expression.

The tears fell down Rin's cheeks, eventually dropping off his chin and onto his shirt. "I'm still really worried..." He said in between sobs. "I don't want to lose anyone else... Can't it just be normal again?"

Amaimon hugged Rin close. "I'll always be here, Rin. Even if everyone else leaves... I'll stay with you forever... I'll give you your normal life back..."

Rin buried his face in the crook of Amaimon's neck. While continuing to cry, he managed to get out a few words in between the choking sobs. "That sounds like a marriage proposal idiot..."

Amaimon smiled softly and pet Rin's hair. 

They continued to stand there, holding each other long after Rin had stopped crying. 

" _Maybe I can be happy with Amaimon..."_ Rin thought.

_"Maybe I can be Rin's special person..."_ Amaimon thought.

They continued to stand there, holding each other. They were in bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhh boiii. Theres the chapter, lol. I won't be updating for a bit cause school just started up again, so yeah. Anyway. I'd like to give a special shout out to @Loca_Lola_Oc_Proxy on wattpad, they helped me come up with ideas for the coming chapters. Also, there will be more chapters, i just wanted a nice fluff one. Also its super short so sorry lol.


	7. Back at it Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets some good news!! Finally!!!

Rin awoke the next morning in bed, cuddling with Amaimon. He remembered the previous night when he had freaked out and Amaimon comforted him. Rin blushed.  _How embarrassing of me..._ Rin sat up, reaching over to the nightstand to grab his glasses. He slid them onto his face with ease and took a look around the room.

Light shown through the curtains, making light freckles dance over Amaimon. The room was still rather dark, no doubt due to the fact that it was barely past 6 a.m. He sighed and slipped out of the covers, setting his feet on the ground with a soft thump.

Rin stood from the bed and made his way to bathroom. It'd been a bit since the last time he bathed, so he thought it'd be nice to freshen up a bit. He grabbed a towel and a clean pair of clothes before closing the bathroom door.

Rin striped his clothes off, taking extra care around his tail. He turned the knob until it was roughly in the middle before making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. Once he affirmed that it was a good temperature, He stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. He let the water run over his body and warm himself, taking a moment to enjoy this nice feeling.

Amaimon moved over in his sleep, absentmindedly reaching out to hold Rin. When he couldn't find the warmness that was there the night before, he awoke fully. He sat up groggily in bed, slowly looking around for the missing half-demon.  _Where'd he go?_

The sound of the shower caught Amaimon's attention, alerting him to the light that spilled out from beneath the bathroom door.  _Looks like he's showering._ Amaimon moved to the edge of the bed.  _I hope he's feeling better today. When he cries it make me feel... weird and cold._ Amaimon stood from the bed and made his way to the kitchen.  _Making breakfast for him would cheer him up if he's sad... At least, i think it might. I mean, His stomach controls his life, so its possible that food would cheer him up if hes down. Guess i'm making breakfast then._

Rin grabbed the shampoo and squirted a fair amount into his palm. He lathered the shampoo into his hair, creating a thick layer of bubbles.  _I can't believe i acted like a complete baby in front of Amaimon... I could have just held it all in like i normally do and then dealt with it later... but i had to embarrass myself..._ Rin sighed angrily, gripping at his hair.  _I shouldn't think about it, theres nothing i can do about it anymore. I've just got to forget it ever happened and move on with life._ Rin stuck his head under the water and let the bubbles get washed out.

Amaimon had started breakfast. It was simple, but he hoped it would be enough to cheer Rin up. As he was cooking the eggs, there was a knock at the door. He moved the pan off the burner and turned the stove off, heading to the door. Amaimon looked out the peephole to see Mephisto. He sighed and begrudgingly opened the door. "What do you want, older brother?"

Mephisto said nothing as he walked into the apartment, looking around. After a couple seconds of doing this, he turned to Amaimon. "Where is Rin?"

Amaimon glared at his older brother, not caring what the consequences of his behavior would be. "Why do you want to know?" 

Amaimon's remark earned a scoff from Mephisto. "Don't worry, its not like i'm going to hurt him. He's family after all." Mephisto walked towards Amaimon, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I just came to deliver some good news to the boy. Now, why don't you tell em where he is?"

Amaimon brushed Mephisto's hand off his shoulder and took a step back. "He's in the shower, so i'm afraid you'll have to wait to deliver your 'good news.'"

Mephisto rolled his eyes and plopped down on the nearby couch. "Very well, I will wait here until Rin comes out from the shower." He smirked at Amaimon, seeing if his little brother would challenge him. 

Instead, Amaimon turned and went back to the kitchen, choosing to ignore Mephisto and continue to cook breakfast.

Rin finished his shower and turned the water off, opening the curtain and stepping out from the shower. He grabbed the towel and dried his body off, occasionally stopping to be sucked back into his thoughts. He finished drying off and dressed himself in his clean clothes, leaving the dirty ones in the hamper. Rin ran a hand through his wet hair, not bothering to dry it, before putting his glasses on and walking out of the bathroom. He was surprised to see that Amaimon was no longer in bed, and that a sweet smell was drifting from the kitchen. Rin walked towards the kitchen,. not really paying attention to his surroundings. So when a voice sounded form next to him, he jumped from surprise.

"Well, Rin, you took your sweet time didn't you? Now that you're out, lets talk a little." Mephisto chuckled when Rin jumped. 

Rin calmed down and looked at Mephisto. "What are you doing here, clown bastard?" 

"Now, now Rin, you shouldn't use such foul language to me. Especially since i've brought such good news."

Rin glared at Mephisto. "Yeah, and whats that? Did you come to tell me how my friends hate me, or how i'm going to be hunted form exorcists from now on? Or something even worse that you find funny?"

Mephisto pretended to be hurt. "Why, Rin. Why would you say such mean things? I truly am hurt."

Rin rolled his eyes and growled. "Just tell me the damn news already, you clown."

Mephisto smirked. "Well, alright. I talked with the church, and after a lot of debating we came to a decision." Mephisto pauses for dramatic affect. "You'll be allowed to attend school once more."

Rin looked at Mephisto with surprise.  _This wasn't some joke right? I'm going to be allowed back?_ "R-really?"

"Well of course, but there is one condition." Mephisto smirked. 

Rin looked at Mephisto with hope in his eyes.

"Amaimon will have to attend with you, and you won't be allowed to attend regular classes. Just the exorcist cram school. And Amaimon will have to teach you how to control your powers. Do you accept the offer?"

Rin smiled, he couldn't believe he was getting a second chance. He'd be able to see his friends again. This was great news. "I-I accept... T-that is if its alright with Amaimon." Rin looked pleadingly at Amaimon, who was standing in the kitchen watching everything unfold. 

Amaimon walked over to Rin and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile. "Of course its fine with me. It'll be fun to get to play with you everyday. And maybe destroy some things." 

Rin smiled at Amaimon. There was a feeling in his chest, something warm. It fluttered and made his head feel light.  _What is this feeling?_

Mephisto chuckled. "Well, then i'll go get everything ready. You'll start again at the end of the week, so be prepared." Mephisto snapped his fingers, disappearing into a cloud of smoke. 

Amaimon smiled at Rin. "I told you everything would work out."

Rin smiled back at Amaimon and nodded. He felt extremely happy.  _I can't believe it all worked out. It feels like a dream, but isn't..._  Rin grabbed Amaimon's hand and held it, feeling that fluttering feeling again.  _I think i might... like Amaimon..._

Amaimon intertwined their fingers, blushing slightly.  _Whats this warm feeling i get every time Rin smiles at me? It feels like I'm floating, even though I'm not._

Amaimon and Rin shared a glance before they each looked away from each other blushing. 


	8. Feelings and Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaimon and Rin's feelings towards each other and the situation come to light. As well as them returning to Rin's friends.

It had been two days since Mephisto had come to Rin with his proposition to re-attend the exorcist cram school at the expense of being trained by Amaimon, which Rin had accepted with little resistance. Rin's mood had improved significantly since then, his excitement almost too much for Amaimon to handle. Amaimon was glad to see Rin happier than before, but he couldn't help but feel something akin to jealousy and worry  whenever Rin mentioned seeing his friends again. Of course he was glad that Rin would be able to rekindle his friendship with the other exorcists, why wouldn't he be? He would do anything to let Rin be happy. But this just left a sour taste in his mouth, the proposition just a little bit too good to be true. But he didn't say anything, he didn't want to ruin Rin's happy mood just because he felt things were a little too good to be true. 

Rin was glad he would have the chance to see his friends again, and even more glad that Amaimon would be going with him. Rin hates to admit it out loud, but he had come quite attached to Amaimon in short time they had spent together. He didn't know whether it was due to his seeing disability that made him grow attached or perhaps something else, but either way he didn't want to leave Amaimon's side. He felt safe, knowing that Amaimon would protect if anything happened. But there was something else too, something that made him grow warm around the demon. Whether it was love or something else, he couldn't tell. 

The next would be the day that he would return to his friends at the exorcist cram school, and the day that he would resume his normal life once again. Or so he hoped. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to go back to how things used to be, especially now that he was quite close to Amaimon. He was still quite afraid that his friends wouldn't want anything to do with him once he returned, but he just had to suck up his nerves and hope for the best. What else could he do in  a time like this? 

Amaimon worried about how Rin would readjust to his life back at the school. He knew there was a chance that things wouldn't go back to normal for Rin. And he was afraid for what was most likely the first time in his life. And it wasn't even for himself, but for Rin. He felt something for the half-demon boy. He couldn't place what the feeling was, but he knew that it wasn't normal for a demon to feel them.  Whether that was an overwhelming sense to protect the boy, or an urge to do something else to him he wouldn't know. He only knew that he would be by Rin's side no matter what. He promised him after all, that he'd get his normal life back no matter what. 

The day passed slowly, into night and then the next morning. Rin's nerves were going crazy, filling his stomach with anxiousness and worries. There wasn't much Rin could do to calm himself down, even when Amaimon reassured him it would be okay. 

They dressed in the uniforms that had been delivered to them the day before, ready to leave and get on with the day that awaited them. Amaimon squeezed Rin's shaking hand reassuringly, trying to calm the half-demon down. His help was returned by a small smile sent his way by Rin. 

They left Amaimon's apartment to see Mephisto waiting for them in his car. Mephisto gestured towards the car door. "Get in or you'll be late." Amaimon and Rin quickly got into the car and were driven to the school.

On arrival, Mephisto practically pushed the two out of the car and onto the pavement. "Hurry on, now. You've got no time as it is already. You can't stand there and twiddle your thumbs." Mephisto grumbled before leaving the two to themselves. 

Rin took in a deep breath before heading to the exorcist cram school, Amaimon not far behind him. 

Arriving outside the classroom door, they could faintly hear Yukio telling the class about a returning student as well as a new one, but he made no move to specify who they were. Rin took this as their cue to walk in and slowly pushed the door open as he took a step forward.

Amaimon stood next to Rin at the front of the class, watching as the student's faces turned from surprise, bewilderment, and then anger. Rin reached for Amaimon's hand and gave it a squeeze, trying to contain his nerves.  


End file.
